My Evil Togepi Fic
by Mewberries
Summary: My first fic! Yay!!! Ok this is a continuation of a fic my friend AngryMew2 did. In this fic, Togepi is attempting to take over the world, but first it has to get rid of a few...annoyances. Please R&R.


**MY EVIL TOGEPI FIC PART 2**

**IDEA FROM ANGRYMEW2**

**THIS PART WRITTEN BY:**

**MEWBERRIES**   
  


**DISCLAIMER: Guess what I own Pokemon!!! You all have to pay me!!!^_^ Just kidding though I wish it were true! Hello there! Finally I have my first fic up!!! *singing* Oh happy days! These happy days are yours and my happy days!!! Okay I'm not gonna bore ya to death in my first fic so here goes!!! Oh, wait, sorry I just need to put in one small author note kay?**   
  


**A/N: Okay this is the sequel to a fic my pal, AngryMew2, wrote called My Evil Togepi Fic. You might have a hard time understanding this if you haven't read that so I'd suggest reading it or reading the little recap I put in to make things easier!!! Okay I think that's about it!!! Oh yeah, BTW this has AAMR hints in it!!! There's not much but enough to get the point across kay? So if ya don't like that kind of stuff I don't believe this fic is for you. I'd say this is for anyone who doesn't like Togepi and likes AAMR hints and such!!!** **Oh yeah and finally I tend to talk a tad too much in this mainly because some moments need further explaining or because there's a great joke to be found in that particular scene. (anything I say is in parentheses like these) It depends on the situation. Okay, get ready for: *trumpet music begins intro to the Rocky theme* MEWBERRIES' FIRST FIC!!! *Rocky music fades out as the fic unrolls before the readers eyes***   
  


**RECAP: Okay last time this fic was in Togepi's point of view. Togepi is trying to take over the world, but is first getting rid of "our heroes". Togepi has already gotten to Tracey by making him jump off a cliff (sorry Tracey-lovers, stick with the story though, he just might come back...heehee). Togepi then said it would get rid of the others ending with Misty, that is after the evil thing had killed the one she loved most, Ash Ketchum! (Ha, bet ya all saw that comin'!) Who's next? Can Togepi be stopped?!? Find out in this new, exciting chapter, courtesy of Mewberries!!!!!!!! As you might already know anything written in _italics _is a character thought. And please tell me if the format or words look weird. You know, big spaces, weird letters, things like that. Thanks!!!**

**Oh, BTW, this alternates between Togepi's POV and third person!!**   
  


**This starts out in Third person POV...**   
  


** Ash and Misty had not gone far from the cliff, Tracey had fallen off of. (Under the influence of Togepi's metronome attack and hypnosis) The two pokemon trainers had figured that Tracey had thought that he was too good for them and had left. Either that or Tracey was busy sketching pokemon and would join them later on in the day. Neither Ash nor Misty knew that Togepi was silently plotting his next move!**

*********

**Togepi's POV...**

** One down a few more to go! Mwaaahahahahaha!!! Let's see, who's next? How about Brock? Yeah I can get him next! Wait a minute, he's on Valencia island. And we're, well we're not there! Alright I'll get Brock later! I know! Team Rocket! That idiot James repeatedly tried to eat me and his partner Jessie isn't that much better! But Meowth did keep me safe from harm and kept me warm unlike stupid squinty eyes(Brock), and James who wanted to cook me! Hmmmmm... I'll let Team Rocket be...for now! Besides their organization could help me in my quest to take over the world! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Mewberries*singing* It's dinky Togepi. It's dinky Togepi! This eggs a genius, but it's still insane! [tune of Pinky and the Brain] Mewberries stops singing when both AngryMew2 and Togepi throw psyblasts at her)**

*********

**Third Person POV...**

** All though Ash and Misty were clueless to Togepi's evil plans, Pikachu was not! Pikachu had been on to Togepi for about 2 weeks now. Pikachu knew Togepi wasn't what he seemed but he couldn't prove it. But now Pikachu had proof. He had seen Togepi walk Tracey off the cliff. But Togepi had found out that Pikachu knew! Togepi had threatened that he would destroy everyone that was special to Pikachu, then and there. Pikachu had to agree.**

** Togepi may have been clever, but Pikachu was no fool. He knew that sooner or later Togepi would destroy everyone. Pikachu knew he had to wait though. Pikachu would have to wait until the time was right. Otherwise, Togepi would just kill them all! Pikachu sighed and looked up at his trainer. Ash had matured a lot ever since the "Lugia" incident. Misty too. But they still hadn't confessed their feelings for each other. Pikachu sighed again and then looked angrily at Togepi. Togepi noticed Pikachu and, while Misty wasn't looking, made a rude sign at Pikachu *togepi style (hey it only has arms)*. Togepi also stuck out it's tongue, which made Pikachu glare then look away. His friends were safe...for now!**

*********

**Togepi's POV...**

** Ha! Stupid Pikachu! He thinks he can stop me! Ha! Well he's got another thing coming! That Pikachu will be next as soon as I figure out how to get it away from that dense trainer of his! The Pikachu knows too much of my plan! It must be gotten rid of as soon as possible! Oh well, I am tired now. I must recharge my power. The hour of my glory draws near. It could even be today! (Hint. Hint.)**

*********

**Third Person POV...**

** Togepi curled up and soon fell asleep. Misty looked down at it and smiled, thinking about how cute it was. She didn't know that she was smiling at a thing that wanted to kill her! Misty's thoughts were interrupted by Ash's voice.**

** "Hey Misty, don't you think Tracey would have caught up with us by now?" Ash asked. (Finally some dialogue, sorry to keep you waiting)**

** "I don't know Ash. But it shouldn't take this long to draw a pokemon. Are you sure that's what Tracey said he was going to do?" answered Misty.**

** Ash nodded. "Yeah. Last night he told me he was going to get up early and draw a few pictures of the local pokemon." Ash paused. "Do you think he could of gotten into trouble?"**

** Misty shrugged. "I doubt it. Tracey's use to dealing with wild pokemon." She paused. "By the way Ash did you tell Tracey we were heading out?" Misty asked.**

** Ash suddenly looked sheepish. "Uh, er, well, no I, just figured..." Ash stuttered.**

** Misty sweatdropped. "You figured he just knew, right?" Misty sighed. "We better go back for him. Tracey's probably there waiting for us."**

** The two headed back for their old campsite with Pikachu close at their heals. Meanwhile, Togepi was half awake and developing a new plan. It had been listening to Ash and Misty's conversation and was now beginning its plan for destroying them and Pikachu. Still replenishing its power, the evil egg is thinking to itself, plotting revenge.**

*********

**Togepi's POV...**

** Yes! Those fools are heading back to the campsite. They think they'll find their friend! Ha! They don't know that I dropped Tracey off a cliff! MWAAAHAHAHAHA!!! Let's see, not long after those three get there, I will put my master plan into action! I will catch them off guard and destroy them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now to watch and wait for the right time.**

*********

**Third person POV...**

** It took about half an hour for Ash and Misty to get back to their former campsite. Tracey wasn't there. (Well duh.) Ash and Misty waited for about 15 minutes and even looked around the area for Tracey but couldn't find him. After an hour had passed, and Tracey hadn't shown up, the two trainers began to get worried. (You would to if someone you knew had disappeared like that, it wouldn't necessarily have to be Tracey. I'd worry 'bout his pokemon. I like Marril and Scyther. Venonat too)**

** "Where do you think Tracey could have gone, Misty?" Ash asked.**

** "I don't know." replied Misty. (Hey this is kinda like when Brock fell into that river in the Bulbasaur episode, only this is much worse. Worse because Togepi's the culprit not cuz Tracey's missing)**

** "Pika, Pikachu!" came Pikachu's voice. Ash and Misty looked over at Pikachu. He was sniffing at a set of footprints and running around pointing to the edge of the cliff as if he wanted them to look in that direction.**

** "What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Do you know where Tracey went?" (Hmmm maybe. Sorry I just love author notes. They liven things up!)**

** "Pika!" was Pikachu's reply. Meanwhile, Togepi is still powering up and eavesdropping.**

*********

**Togepi's POV...**

** The hour of my vengeance draws near! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *notices that Pikachu's up to something* What is that Pikachu up to? *listens in on conversation by waddling up on its own***

** "Wow that's a pretty long drop!" (Ash)**

** "Yeah and those rapids look awful rough" (Misty) *BTW there's a river at the bottom of the cliff***

** "Pika! Pika ka pika! Pikachu! Pipipi, Pikachu, chu, Pikachu!"(Translated:) "Yeah! Tracey fell off there! Togepi pushed him off it, using hypnosis!"**

** What!!!! That traitorous Pikachu! Does he really think they'll figure it out!?!**

** "Huh? Togepi knows what happened to Tracey?" (Ash)**

** "Is that true Togepi?" (Misty)**

** "Toge?" Do they really think that I would tell them! I played dumb and tried to look as innocent as possible! That stupid Pikachu of Ash's continued to attempt to tell it's friends what happened!**

** "Pipipi, pikachu, pika ka pika, ka chu!!!" (Translated:) "Togepi *Pikachu tries to make itself look like togepi* hypnotized *makes like it's holding a hypnosis pendulum* Tracey *drawing motions represent Tracey* and made him walk *acts like he's sleep walking* off the cliff *points to edge of cliff*!!!" (Okay I know that sentence was real long but it's kinda hard to play charades in writing. BTW I know this is getting long but hang in there diehard readers!)**

**Moronic Pikachu! He knows his trainer won't understand in time!**

***Ash, judging from Pikachu's hand motions* "Togepi hypnotized Tracey and...slow down Pikachu, I can't understand you when you rush! Okay then Togepi...zombie?"**

** Shoot! He's getting too close to figuring out my secret! And he's normally so dense! Oh well now is as good a time as ever! I'm powered up to the max! Nothing can stop me now! The wrath of Togepi will begin now (sorry to interrupt but this sounds hilarious! That little thing laying wrath upon the world, ha! *Togepi gives Mewberries a dark look* Oh well no pokemon can best me and AngryMew2 and our cousins Mew and Mewtwo! Anyway...) That Pikachu should of kept quiet! He must be gotten rid of first! I shot a small beam made of dark energy at that pesky Pikachu. He would of fallen off the edge of the cliff too had his equally annoying trainer, Ash, not caught him in time. My two human enemies gasped in shock!**

*********

**Third person POV (it's gonna stay in this POV for the rest of the fic I think)...**

** "What on earth was that?!?" Ash shouted holding on to a stunned Pikachu.**

** "Where did it come from!?!" Misty said equally surprised. A telepathic (yes I gave Togepi a telepathic voice to make it easier) boomed overhead!**

** "MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! IT CAME FROM ME!!! I AM TOGEPI, FUTURE RULER OF THE WORLD!!!**

** "Togepi?" Ash murmured in disbelief. He looked at the tiny egg pokemon standing a few feet away from him. Togepi had a very uncharacteristic smirk on its face (kinda like how it looked in that Drowzee episode with Butch and Cassidy in it). Ash looked over at Misty. She had a mixed look of shock and confusion on her face.**

** "YES IT'S TOGEPI! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?!?!" Togepi's psychic voice yelled.**

** Ash sweatdropped. "Er no."**

** "GOOD!! BUT I WARN YOU, KETCHUM, KEEP MAKING COMMENTS LIKE THAT AND YOUR LIFE WILL END FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY "HOKEY POKEY!"!!!!!!!!" Togepi's voice practically screamed.**

** "Hokey Pokey." Ash muttered under his breath. Luckily, Togepi didn't hear him, but Misty did. She looked at Ash with a glance that said 'Don't do that. He just told you not too.' Ash nodded and moved closer to Misty, still holding the stunned Pikachu.**

** Trying not to sound frightened Ash faced Togepi and asked "What do you want!?" Ash's question came out sharper than he'd meant. Togepi glared at Ash and released another small beam directly at him. Ash was knocked back and slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff. Misty came over to him quickly.**

** "You okay?" she asked.**

** Ash sat up. "Yeah. That was close though." Pikachu was starting to come to by now. The two trainers looked at Togepi. Togepi had a small grin on his face (it would have been larger had Ash fallen off the cliff).**

** "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOUTH OFF AT ME!!!" Togepi's telepathic voice said cooly. "BUT TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I WANT TO RULE THE WORLD!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"**

** "Doesn't everyone." muttered Ash, but regretted it because Togepi heard him. This time, instead of a beam, Togepi glowed with a dark, black light. Ash's body glowed too and suddenly, Ash was flung hard against a nearby tree, so hard some of the tree's leaves fell to the ground.**

** "Ash!" Misty cried out. She, with a now conscious yet woozy Pikachu in her arms (she had caught him when Ash was attacked), ran towards Ash only to be stopped by a barrier prohibiting her from getting to Ash or the evil Togepi.**

** "DON'T YOU EVER LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!?!?! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A NUISANCE ALL DAY! I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU KEPT QUIET YOU'D LIVE LONGER, BUT NOOOOOO!!!" Togepi shouted angrily, ignoring the frantic Misty outside the barrier. "YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, KETCHUM, BUT NOW I'LL GET RID OF YOU JUST LIKE I GOT RID OF THAT TRACEY WEIRDO!!"**

** Togepi glowed again and Ash was once again flung hard into the tree. Ash fell to the ground but got back up. "So you did force Tracey into walking off that cliff! Just like Pikachu said."**

** "THAT COWARDLY RAT OF YOURS WOULD OF TOLD YOU SOONER, BUT I TOLD HIM THAT IF HE SQUEALED, I WOULD KILL YOU ALL, THERE AND THEN!! THE STUPID THING AGREED!" Togepi said, his tone of voice getting louder still. His eyes began glowing a fiery red (also similar to how he looked in the Pikachu Re-volts ep.)!**

** Ash glared at Togepi now. "Pikachu is smarter and more powerful than you'll ever be! You're the one who's stupid! You could of done this long ago but you didn't! That only proves that you're the cowardly one here!! (ooh boy! Togepi's not gonna like that! Ash has got to learn to keep his opinions to himself, even if he is tellin' the truth! *Togepi shoots another dark look at Mewberries which she ignores* Yeah he also mouthed off to Mewtwo. Not a good idea...)**

** "FOOL(baka)! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SUCH THINGS! YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER SAID THAT!!!" Togepi screamed, and glowed again. Now Ash was repeatedly flung against the tree, each harder than the last. Cringing each time his body hit the tree, Ash tried futilely to stop himself from being thrown into the tree again and again. Outside the barrier, Misty desperately tried to get past the energy force field, but to no avail. She even tried using Staryu's tackle against it, but that had failed too. Now she was reduced to screaming and pleading for Togepi to stop.**

** "Please Togepi! Stop! Leave him alone! Please stop!" Misty cried. Togepi gave her a backward glance, but no more than that, and continued to slam Ash against the tree. Tears began to fall down Misty's cheeks. "Togepi stop! Why are you doing this?!? Please leave him alone!!!" pleaded Misty. Togepi ignored her and instead began slamming Ash's body against the ground as well as against the tree.**

** Pikachu was still dizzy but he knew what was going on. Pikachu knew that Togepi would only stop for two things: 1) If Togepi finished Ash off. 2) If it became angrier at someone else. Suddenly Pikachu had an idea.**

** "Pipipi! Pika chu pika ka pichu pikachu chu!" {Translation: "Togepi! You're a (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored)!!!"} (ooh boy! Get a load of that sentence! Even if it is censored I'm sure your imaginations can do the rest) Pikachu's long string of insults caught Togepi's attention (what did you think it wouldn't)!! Togepi turned towards Pikachu and Misty outside the force field. It's eyes were glowing a lava red and it looked like it would erupt with anger! The barrier separating Togepi and Ash from Misty and Pikachu disappeared, and Togepi's control over Ash's body disappeared as well. Ash's body fell to the ground with a limp, dull thud and remained there.**

** Togepi now looked majorly ticked off (you would to if Pikachu had just called ya what it called Togepi, which I won't repeat). Seething with rage, Togepi glared at Pikachu and Misty. Glowing again, Togepi blew back Pikachu (and Misty who was holding him still) with a kind of psychic gust attack. It didn't hurt either of them, it just knocked them back a good distance (away from the cliff).**

** "YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU HADN'T SAID THAT!!" growled Togepi. He began to glow again.**

** "Togepi, why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?" asked Misty, momentarily looking at Ash's body still lying where he had fallen. The glow around Togepi subsided as the egg pokemon looked thoughtful for a moment.**

** Then Togepi's eyes turned that angry, fiery red color and he screamed "WHY AM I DOING THIS? WHAT DID YOU EVER DO TO ME? HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the egg paused to laugh. "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID!!! THAT SQUINTY-EYED LOSER YOU KNEW DID NOTHING BUT POLISH OR CARRY ME ALL DAY!! AND WHEN I WASN'T BEING POLISHED, WHERE WAS I? IN HIS STUPID BACKPACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW BORING THAT IS?!?!" Togepi paused to catch his breath then continued still yelling.**

** "THEN THERE WAS TEAM ROCKET WHO, ALL EXCEPT MEOWTH, WANTED TO EITHER HAND ME OVER TO THEIR BOSS AS A SLAVE OR EAT ME FOR PETE'S SAKE!! ASH WASN'T MUCH BETTER! THOUGH HE DID FIND ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHAT MORE DID HE DO FOR ME!?! NOTHING! HE WAS NOTHING BUT AN ANNOYANCE THAT I AM GLAD TO HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN RID OF!!" Togepi screamed out, panting from effort but still held a smile on its supposedly "cute" face. Togepi gestured towards Ash's motionless form grinning happily at how still Ash was. Misty looked too, her eyes getting slightly watery at the sight.**

** Togepi turned back towards Pikachu and Misty, his smile now demonic (which means demon like. I luv using descriptive words). "LET ME SEE. WHAT EXACTLY DID TRACEY DO FOR ME?!? ZIP! NOTHING! NOTTA! ZILCH! BIG FEAROW EGG! (My invention ^_^) ALL TRACEY DID WAS MAKE FACES AT ME, THE MORON! THANK GOD HE'S GONE (erm heehee, Togepi just threw a real bad temper tantrum there)!!" Togepi began to glow an angry and dark black at those words.**

** Misty fixed her gaze on Togepi, trying to look unafraid. Pikachu glared angrily at Togepi and Togepi returned the hateful stare with one of his own, this one for both Misty and Pikachu. Neither of the three noticed Ash silently coming to.**

** "But what about me, Togepi? (hey that rhymes) I cared about you. I protected you, fed you, mothered you." (No perverts intended) Misty said sadly. The glow around Togepi became darker and more powerful.**

** "TRUE YOU DID CARE! YET YOU DID NOT BELIEVE IN THE POWERS I HAD! NONE OF YOU DID! BUT LOOK AT ME NOW!! I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL OF YOUR POKEMON PUT TOGETHER!! I VOWED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND DESTROY EVERYONE WHO HAD THOUGHT OF ME AS NOTHING BUT A PUNY LITTLE EGG, ONLY GOOD FOR LOOKING CUTE OR FOR EATING!!!" Togepi was practically boiling with rage. (Mewberries begins to go through different recipes for hardboiled eggs but, yet again, stops when Togepi looks angrily at her) Togepi began creating a dark sphere of energy between its arms. The energy floated there growing bigger, powerful and more sinister every second.**

*********

** Behind Togepi, and unnoticed by everyone, Ash struggled to keep from falling unconscious again. His head hurt as well as his back. Ash saw that Togepi was powering up for a major attack that was targeted for Misty and Pikachu. Fighting against pain and fatigue, Ash, on his hands and knees, made his way over to Togepi. "_I have to stop Togepi before it's too late!_" Ash thought weakly to himself. "_I have to..._"**

**Not far in front of Ash, Togepi now had a good sized sphere of energy, but it was still growing. "Togepi, I believed in you..." said Misty in an attempt to calm it down (she's part way tellin' the truth).**

** "YEAH SURE! YOU AND THAT (censored) BOYFRIEND OF YOURS!!" Togepi scoffed sarcastically. Misty hung her head, thinking she was doomed. In her arms, Pikachu glared resentfully at Togepi. "THIS WON'T HURT A BIT!" laughed Togepi.**

** Just as Togepi was about to let loose the dark energy it was holding, Ash, with the last bit of strength he had, stood up and grabbed Togepi from behind. Togepi froze in surprise. Taking advantage, Ash smiled a rather smug smile and said in a taunting tone "You've been a naughty eggy-weggy, Togepi! I think you need to have a timeout!"**

** Togepi still surprised at seeing Ash alive uttered a small "Preeeee?" blinking with astonishment too. Then as Ash's words sunk in, Togepi's astonishment turned into a scorching rage (*again Mewberries starts thinking of different egg recipes* ^_^). Still holding the good sized sphere of energy, Togepi's eyes turned a devil red and he fired the dark energy sphere at the annoyance who was holding him. Ash screamed in pain as some of the energy hit him square in the chest, although most of the beam had missed him completely. Ash let go of Togepi as the beam hit and Togepi landed on the ground lightly his enraged expression now intensified. Ash, on the other hand, was knocked backwards from the force of the attack and landed a few feet away from the same tree and a few inches from the edge of that infernal cliff. Ash remained on the ground, although he struggled to get up again.**

** "Ash, no!" Misty cried out.**

** "Pika Pi!" yelled Pikachu, conscious but unable to help his friend.**

** Togepi, with a look more hateful than words can describe on his face, dashed (or waddled) over to Ash, glowing more than it had before. "I'LL GIVE YOU TIMEOUT, PERMANENTLY!" Togepi then proceeded to shock Ash with bursts of powerful dark energy. (kinda like how the Emperor in Star Wars was shocking Luke. Oh BTW sorry I keep referring to different episodes and movies but it helps with description.)**

** Ash cried out in pain as each shock hit his body. He couldn't escape or move away. All Ash could do was lie on the ground and suffer, each shock being more powerful than the last, and more painful. Misty, on the other hand, sat frozen in horror at the site of Ash writhing in pain on the ground. Pikachu too. Togepi ignored everything, he was too intent on killing Ash. Togepi was muttering angry things to himself and Ash. Horribly obscene things (things that I won't dare put here), all the while continually shocking Ash with dark energy.**

** "Pikachuuuuuuuuu!!!!!" An electric shock rocketed through the air, zapping and crisply toasting Togepi's backside. Togepi jumped from the attack and turned around to face who had fired it. There was Pikachu, standing between Misty and Togepi, sparks flying angrily around him. "Pipipi, ka Pika Pi ka chu! Pikachu chu pi chu!" {Translated: "Togepi, leave Ash alone! I challenge you to a battle!"}**

** Togepi said nothing and shocked Ash again out of spite. "YOU BATTLE ME?!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE! A BATTLE, HA!" Togepi's psychic voice said with a mocking ring to it. Togepi shocked Ash again at the thought. Tired of being ignored and fed up with Togepi, Pikachu sent another Thundershock towards Togepi's little tush. But this time Togepi was ready for it. A barrier appeared around it which both blocked and absorbed the Thundershock. Togepi spread his arms wide and the electricity flew in all directions, some of the energy barely missing Ash and Misty, and one small bolt hit Pikachu knocking it backwards. Togepi grinned maliciously and shouted "I ACCEPT!"**

** Pikachu got to his feet and tensed for battle. Togepi grinned again and sent a dark beam at Pikachu. It sped toward Pikachu who dodged away at the last moment. Pikachu stuck his tongue out and tried a Quick Attack on Togepi, trying to use speed as an advantage. But Pikachu only succeeded in getting a good bang on the head as Togepi put up another barrier. Unable to get past the barrier but not wanting to give up, Pikachu continually rammed into the barrier hoping to eventually break through.**

*********

** Meanwhile, Misty had broken out of her trance and had rushed over to Ash's side. He was pretty badly beaten up. Ash had several large bruises and scratches, probably from being banged against that tree. A small dribble of blood had started to run down the side of his face, starting from a small cut on his forehead. Ash was lying on his side, his breathing shallow and ragged. Misty gently shook Ash praying that he'd respond. Ash didn't move. Misty shook Ash again, harder this time. Ash groaned, but did nothing more than that.**

** "Ash, please wake up." Misty pleaded. "Please. You need to live, we need you." She paused as Ash shivered (out of pain, not cause he's cold or somethin' like that), then she added, "I need you."**

*********

** While Misty was occupied with Ash (occupied...heehee ^_^), Pikachu had finally broken through Togepi's barrier, though the effort had worn it out. Togepi sneered and said in a low voice, "ABOUT TIME. BUT I GUESS THAT'S THE VERY BEST A WEAKLING LIKE YOU COULD DO." Pikachu growled a warning threat which Togepi laughed at (probably cuz Pikachu's growl in the gameboy game is wimpy). Togepi pretended to be scared and said in a mocking tone "OOOOOH I'M SOOOO SCARED!!! THE LITTLE PIKACHU'S MAD!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" Togepi rolled on the ground laughing at it's own jokes. He didn't notice that Pikachu had powered up for an electric attack. Togepi yelped as a really big Thunderbolt attack hit him. Togepi, now a little extra crispy (you know what I'm thinkin'), turned to stare daggers at Pikachu, who returned it. That shock had hurt. The two pokemon stood their ground, glaring at each other like in a western movie, both waiting for the other to make a move. Pikachu attacked first, charging at Togepi with a powerful tackle. Togepi didn't move until Pikachu was in arm's reach (which is pretty darn close considering Togepi's arms). Then Togepi brought both his arms up and caught Pikachu right under the chin. Pikachu flew back head over heels landed several feet away. With a wild cry, Togepi charged after Pikachu and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat. (Ok for those of you who weren't able to imagine what Togepi just did, just ignore it and think of it as a Mega Punch instead.)**

*********

** "Ash, please, you have to pull through this." Misty looked sadly at the boy lying on the ground beside her. Misty had gently flipped Ash onto his back and had carefully laid his head in her lap. Misty had also found a cloth in her backpack and was now gently dabbing the blood away from Ash's face. Still, Ash's breathing had slowed down and Misty was beginning to fear the worst would soon happen. She began to plead again"Come on Ash. You've lived through worse." Ash groaned as if he could hear her and was now remembering those "certain" past events. (Mainly P2K, Tower of Terror, other various episodes where bad stuff happened to him, which BTW is practically every single one. *Mewberries contemplates this thought for a moment* Poor guy, he's been through a lot. *notices that this author note is boring everyone to death and sweatdrops* Oops sorry didn't mean to ramble that much. Back to the fic! Now where was I...Oh yes. Ahem...) Misty began to plead again, "Come on Ash. You've lived through worse." Ash groaned as if he could hear her and was now remembering those "above mentioned" events.**

** This gave Misty an idea. "_If he can hear me maybe I can coax him back..._" She shook Ash again and bent closer to him. "Please Ash don't give up everything now, please!" Misty pleaded. "You've never given up before." Ash's breathing, amazingly, strengthened at the sound of Misty's gentle, but tearful, voice. Misty smiled slightly knowing her idea just might work. She bent even closer to Ash and whispered with mock sternness "What would Gary think if he heard you'd just given up?"**

** Misty had barely finished her sentence, when Ash's eyes fluttered open. "What about Gary...?" he murmured quietly. Ash coughed a little and slowly (probably painfully) pulled himself into a sitting position. He had a pounding headache and it was kind of hard to breathe. But that didn't matter right now. Ash lifted his head up to look at the person who had revived him. "Misty..."**

*********

** Meanwhile things weren't going as well for Pikachu. Togepi was winning. And in hand to hand combat too. It was kind of embarrassing to Pikachu to be beaten into submission by a dinky little egg shorter than himself. But none the less that's exactly what was happening. Punch after punch after kick connected with Pikachu's body. Although Pikachu was trying to defend himself and get an attack in, some weird shield protected Togepi's body from harm (cheater). In a last ditch effort, Pikachu began an agility move and prayed it could keep out of Togepi's range.**

*********

** Misty could not contain her joy. She hugged Ash tightly, barely able to stop herself from kissing him. "God, Ash! I thought you were dead!" she cried, a few tears of happiness rolling down her cheek as she hugged him.**

** Ash hugged her as well, just as happy to see her again. "I'm okay, Misty. Really, I'll be okay." he said gently. The two sat there, content to be in each other's arms. That is, until, a loud cry of, "PIKA!!!" gained their attention. Togepi had won. Pikachu lay on the ground, breathing heavily and helpless. He was too weak to move.**

**Togepi grinned. Turning to face Ash's fallen Pikachu. Again the egg began to gather energy for a dark beam, one that would finish the job! "YOU LOSE, RAT!" he said coldly, and was about to fire the killing beam when a voice from behind him shouted: "No!"**

** Togepi turned around slowly. He recognized the voice very well. But he had been sure that person wouldn't be coming back. But, much to Togepi's demise, Ash was very much alive and at the moment was sitting next to Misty. In any other situation, the two of them sitting together would have been a cute scene. It still was, only instead of happiness showing on the two trainers faces, Ash's face held an expression of defiance masking pain, Misty's a look of concern covering fright.**

** Ash repeated his plea. "Cut it out!!!"**

** Togepi grinned. This was the perfect time to destroy the both of them. They were sitting together, with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Now was the time to get rid of them once and for all! Togepi's grin widened. "I FORGOT YOU WERE THE ONE WITH NINE LIVES!!! NO MATTER!!! YOU'RE TRAPPED WITH NO PLACE TO GO!!! NOW PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!!!!!" Togepi glowed a dark black with red fringing on the outside. A sphere of black energy with a fire dancing inside appeared in its paws growing larger by the minute.**

** Ash began to panic. What had he gotten Misty and himself into? There would be no escaping this attack. Ash moved in front of Misty. _"If I can't save myself, I can at least try to save Misty." _Ash thought to himself. He looked up at Togepi. The sphere of energy the egg held had ceased growing. Togepi laughed as it prepared to launch the beam that would surely kill Ash and Misty both.**

** "FINALLY!!! MY DREAM IS ABOUT TO COME TRUE!!!" Togepi yelled. "SAY GOODBYE!!!"**

** It happened in a moment. Togepi was about to fire the ultimate energy beam. Ash and Misty had shut their eyes, holding on to each other (cute). Then out of nowhere, a yellow blur sped into Togepi knocking it off the edge of the cliff, who took the yellow blur with it. The sphere of energy Togepi had created shot harmlessly into the sky. (And no it didn't hit any passing flying pokemon.) At the same time Ash realized what that yellow blur was. "Pikachu!" he cried out.**

** Forgetting about the injuries he still had, Ash ran towards the edge of the cliff, Misty not far behind. Being careful not to fall as well, Ash looked over the edge, fearing he might not like what he'd see. Togepi was nowhere to be seen. (Woohoo! Yay!) But Pikachu was. The electric mouse clung desperately to the rock side. "Hang on Pikachu!" Ash called. "I'll help you!"**

** Before Misty could say a word, Ash had already began climbing down the steep rock face towards Pikachu. "Ash be careful! You could get yourself killed!" Misty yelled down to him. Ash said nothing in response and simply continued towards Pikachu. When Ash reached Pikachu, he slowly and carefully helped Pikachu grab hold of his backpack, then he began his long climb up.**

** Ash turned his head to look at the fuzzy yellow hero. "Thanks Pikachu. You saved us both." he said softly. Pikachu nodded weakly and gripped tighter on to him.**

** Ash had neared the top of the ledge. Misty peered over the side watching Ash climb back up towards her. Ash reached for a ledge just above him so he could climb up closer to the top. Suddenly the foothold Ash had been using broke and Ash found himself dangling by his arms only.**

** "Ash! Grab my hand!" Misty cried out. She was leaning over the side, her arm outstretched trying to reach him. Ash reached towards her, but as he did he heard a snapping sound and suddenly the ledge he had been dangling from crumbled under his grip. Misty screamed. "No! Ash!!!" She lunged to grab his hand before he fell out of reach and did. But in her rush she had set herself off balance and was pulled down along with him. (I'm sure ya all saw this coming. That cliff was put there for a reason ya know.)**

** The trio plunged into the river below. Though the river had no rocks or debris to hit into, the water moved at a frightening pace. Misty found herself being tumbled over and over by the rough waters. She had lost contact with Ash when they'd hit the water and hadn't seen him since. As Misty tried to get to the surface the water continued to push her over and down. Misty couldn't hold her breath much longer and her lungs were bursting for air. She was about to try one last time when something pulled her upwards and Misty surfaced, gasping for air.**

** She turned to see who had helped her. (3 guesses who it is and no it isn't Tracey, bleah!) It was Ash! He was holding her gently above the surface, his chocolate brown eyes full of concern. (Mmm. I like chocolate. And Ash has the cutest brown eyes. I do like James' green eyes though. Anyway...) Misty looked gratefully at Ash and he smiled seeing she was okay. Pikachu who was clinging tightly to Ash's shoulder smiled a little too. But Misty had tired herself out swimming against the rapids. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep, even though she tried not to. Finally her world faded out into a deep yet troubled sleep as the river carried the three further downstream.**

*********

** Misty opened her eyes slowly. It was morning and the sun was shining brightly. The last thing Misty could remember was falling asleep after Ash had saved her. But what had happened afterwards? Looking around, Misty noticed that she had washed up on the river bank. Behind her, the river flowed, calmer than it had been but still fast enough. Misty began to panic. Where had Ash and Pikachu gone to? They could have floated further downstream or even worse...drowned. Misty stood up, wobbly at first but then steadier. She walked down the bank calling out Ash's name and occasionally Pikachu's. She hadn't gone very far when she saw them.**

** Ash lay sprawled out on the sandy bank, half in and half out of the river, his eyes closed. Pikachu lay near him, a wet, yellow bundle against the white sand. Misty ran over to them. She gently dragged Ash out of the water set him down on a warmer part of the bank. She then carried Pikachu to the same spot. Sitting down beside them both she made sure they were okay.**

** Pikachu, besides a few bruises from being beaten up, was fine and just quietly sleeping. Ash, was alive and breathing quietly. Misty shook him gently in an attempt to wake him up. Ash slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden light. Misty smiled and helped him up. "You alright, Ash?" she asked.**

** "I think so." answered Ash softly, "Are you okay?"**

** Misty smiled. "I've felt better." she said solemnly then, looking around asked, "Where do you think Togepi disappeared to?"**

** Ash gently picked Pikachu up, holding him gently and said rather downheartedly, "I don't know Misty. I really don't know." He looked at her with a face that showed he wanted to drop the subject. Misty said nothing more and the two began walking along the river bank hoping to find a trail or a nearby Pokemon Center. Pikachu came to along the way and finally the trio found a small Pokemon Center on the outskirts of a town they came to. The three rushed inside and Ash went up to the counter where a Nurse Joy greeted him.**

** "Hello there. How can I help you?" she said cheerfully. (Hey she doesn't know what they've been through and I'm sure they don't intend to tell anyone)**

** Ash handed her his Pikachu. "Please, can you make sure my Pikachu is okay?" he asked.**

** The Pokemon nurse looked at down at the Pikachu. "It seems a bit worn out but that's about it. I'll give it a check up just to make sure." she said encouragingly. (She calls Pikachu 'it' because she's not sure. I'm not sure either but I prefer 'he' over 'she'. Anyway...)**

** Ash smiled knowing Pikachu would be okay. "Thanks, Nurse Joy!" he said and he and Misty turned around to go sit in the waiting room. It wasn't long after they had sat down when both Ash and Misty suddenly noticed who was sitting next to them.**

**"Tracey!!!" they both exclaimed. (Ok so I took pity on all the Tracey lovers. *opens window to yell at all the Tracey fans who are outside yelling and holding up signs and torches. There aren't many but still...* You can all stop complaining now! I put him back in! *the Tracey fans leave muttering something on how people can't recognize a good character from a lame one. (I couldn't agree more) Mewberries sighs and shuts the window* Critics, yeesh! *notices she's babbling again* Oops! Do go ahead then.)**

** Sure enough, Tracey was sitting on a bench near them. He was sketching a Nidorino that had been brought into the Pokemon Center. (It figures) Hearing his name called, Tracey turned around. "Hey guys! What's up?!?" he said cheerily. (Ugh, this is pure torture just writing him in)**

** "Hi Tracey. How did you get here?" asked Ash. He clearly hadn't expected seeing Tracey here (neither had I but that's another story).**

** "I must of dozed off while sketching some pokemon, because I woke up by the river and then walked here. I figured you guys would catch up, and I guess I was right, right?" Tracey explained. (typical Tracey line there)**

** "Yeah I guess you were." Misty said off-handedly. She and Ash exchanged a glance that clearly said, 'Let's not tell him what really happened. It'll just be a big headache all over again.' (darn right)**

** "Ash Ketchum. Your pokemon is waiting at the front desk." said Nurse Joy from across the room. Ash walked over and was met by a furry, yellow ball leaping into his arms.**

** "Pikachu! You're okay!!!" exclaimed Ash happily.**

** "Pika!!!" came the little, electric rodent's reply.**

** "Hey, Ash!" called Misty as she walked over to him. "Hi there Pikachu. You're looking much better." she said, gently petting Pikachu on the head. Pikachu cooed a reply, smiling for the first time in a while. Ash turned to Nurse Joy.**

** "Thanks for everything, Nurse Joy!" he said gratefully.**

** "Anytime. You kids take care!" said Nurse Joy. Ash and Misty said they would and then turned to leave the Pokemon Center, Pikachu trotting along beside them and (Oh yeah) Tracey following behind.**

** Outside the center, Ash asked, "So where's the next town?" Misty (yes Misty, not Tracey) got out the map and, after looking at it, found the path to the next town.**

** "It's not far away. We might be there by dusk if we hurry." she said then put the map away.**

** Ash grinned. "Alright! Let's hit the road!!!" The trio, along with Tracey, hurried off down the road to their next adventure, wiser, and ready for anything. (At least Ash, Misty and Pikachu are) Because, when you're with friends, anything's possible! (Tracey doesn't count)**

**Meanwhile...(ha I bet you thought it was over eh? Well, not quite)**

**??????'s POV**

**After floating for hour's on this stinkin' river, I've finally landed on the far bank. I haven't the slightest clue where I am. Ooooh, when I meet up with that Pikachu and his friends they're going to weep for mercy. Mwahahahahahaha!!! Suddenly I hear voices coming towards me. I hide in a nearby bush. It's two Team Rocket members. One, a male had turquoise colored hair cut short. The other was a girl with orange hair separated in two braids and waist length. Both of them were wearing black Team Rocket uniforms with a red 'R' on the chest along with white gloves. They looked frustrated and lost. I recognized them immediately. I'd fought them before and won with my special Metronome. (Can ya guess who they are) Finally the boy spoke up with a voice that sounded worse than nails on a chalkboard.**

** "So Cassidy. What's your brilliant plan now!?!" The boy sneered but that sneer was wiped off when his partner whacked him a good one.**

**"Shut up Butch! I'll come up with a plan soon enough. But first we have to find some pokemon strong enough to thank the Boss with. He bailed us out, remember?" the girl answered glaring angrily at her partner, who shrunk back.**

** A plan began to form in my head. If I let these two nincompoops take me to there boss, he would see the true power I hold and then would probably offer me a job as a partner. He'd try to control me, but I'm too smart for that. It is I who will betray. ME I TELL YOU!!! As the two TR members argued, I waddled out of my hiding place. I put on my best cute act as I walked towards them. They stopped and stared, amazed that a pokemon would walk right up to them.**

** "Look Cassidy. There's a pokemon." the boy, Butch, said to his teammate. The girl, Cassidy, glared at him as if he had said something really stupid. (Which he did)**

** "I can see that Butch. Let's snatch it and take it to the Boss. Something tells me this is a very rare pokemon we have here." Cassidy smiled. My plan was working. But Butch seemed unconvinced.**

** "It's so small though. What if it doesn't know any attacks and the Boss asks about them." he said. I barely stopped myself from killing him there and then. Luckily for him, Cassidy interrupted him with another whack.**

** "We'll just make up attacks. He won't know." She turned to leave and added, "Now come on and let's get that pokemon to the Boss." She headed off back while Butch picked me up, muttering something on how nice it would be to have a less violent partner.**

** As those two dolts carried me towards the secret train that would take us to the TR base, I grinned to myself. My plan had worked. Soon I would be in with Team Rocket. I'd gain my power back and then when the time was right, begin my plan for revenge and world dominance!!! Soon. I raised my voice in evil laughter but to anyone it would look like a cute pokemon laughing playfully. But I knew. Soon everyone will know. SOON THE WORLD WILL BOW BEFORE ME AND I SHALL HAVE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO SET ME BACK!!! THEY WILL PAY!!! TOGEPI'S WRATH SHALL SOON BE FELT!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**IS THIS THE END?...**   
  


**Final AN: *cheering* Alright!!! My first fic is completely finished! Yeah!!! *pauses* Well not completely. I just might do a sequel to this but who knows. Thank you all for reading and I would love it if you review too. Oh and flames will be ignored but constructive criticism would be nice. Thanks!!! Last but not least, I might've said this already but please tell me if this fic had any unwanted spaces or weird letters and such. Thank you all again!!! I'm working on my first series right now. It's hopefully going to be funny and everything. Possible self insertion too. But no Tracey. Yeah! I've gotta go now. So be kind and review! Bye Bye Bye Bye Buh Byes!!! ^_^**

**PS: You might be wondering why I, a big anti-Tracey fan, would put him back in. Well, if I bring him back now, then when I do a sequel I can torture him all I want. But that's if people want a sequel. It's up to you! Bye now!**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
